halofandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Interior
Relic Interior is the third level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. During the mission, UNSC forces are on Harvest, inside of the Relic, attempting to rescue Sergeant Forge, Professor Anders, and their Marines that are pinned down by Covenant infantry. The player must rescue them by fighting through the relic with a pair of Grizzlies.Halo Wars, level Relic InteriorTeamXbox-Halo Wars Media Blowout Upon rescuing the interior party, Anders must be protected while she hacks light bridge controls to find an exit before Covenant numbers overwhelm the group.Free Halo Wars Magazine. Gamerzine. Accessed on 2009-02-17 Objectives Primary *Link up with Sgt. Forge inside of the Relic. Optional *Kill 5 Covenant pursuers by deactivating light bridges as they cross. This will unlock the Covenant "Hot Drop" Achievement *Kill 45 Hunters. Trivia *This is the first level to feature Sargent Forge holding a shotgun without the need of him dying. Transcript Cutscene opens with the aftermath of the last battle, a Marine pulls a dead Elite onto the platform, Anders, Forge and a group of Marines make their way towards the Relic interior. Anders: Sergeant, is this what the aliens were after. Forge: Seems so ma'am. They sure paid a price trying to defend it, all quiet now. Forge tells his men to hold up, Anders approaches the Relic and moves to activate it, Forge stops her. Forge: Hey! What do you think you're doing? Anders: Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Forge let's go, Anders activates the Relic, a star map shows up. Anders: Now that's...not what I expected! Behind the Marines several Stealth Elites with Needlers disengage their Active Camoflauge. Elite: Heresy! Remove this filth! Elites engage the Marines, who move for cover, the Relic deactivates Marine: Take cover! Move! Forge takes cover with Anders and a another Marine, a different Marine tosses Forge his Shotgun. Forge: These guys just don't know when to quit! Marines return fire on Elites killing a few but taking casualties as well. Forge: Uh, Spirit, Forge. We're going to need a little backup. Level begins Forge: This is Forge, we've been ambushed at the Relic site! I'm pinned down with Anders, we're taking heavy losses, we need reinforcements now! Captain Cutter: Sergeant, Alpha Base won't be able to respond in time, we've got Grizzlies inbound from Spirit of Fire, hold on down there. Serina: Ahh, Grizzly tanks, Forge's pet project. Forge: This is Forge we're under heavy fire! Forge: I've got men down, where are those reinforcements? Grizzlies finally reach Forge, Anders and the Marines. Forge: About time, I was down to my last clip. Anders: Grizzlies, well at least I know how to repair them. Forge: I made a few improvements, my own special upgrades. Forge: Cover me I'm pulling back with Anders. Forge: Those grunts are carrying explosives, look out! Two grunts plant explosives at the bridge controls and detonate them, killing one of the grunts. Forge: They've blown the controls we're cut off! Anders: Get me to the east bridge's control panel, I think I can get it activated. Forge: Once that's fixed we're moving out! Anders: Give me a minute, and I'll get this bridge operational. Forge: You heard the lady, lets give her some privacy. Forge: Watch those doors, looks like companies coming. Anders: Got it! The bridge is operational! As they near the entrance, multiple pairs of Hunters appear. Forge: Hunters! There's too many! We need to make a run for the exit! Marines outside begin to fire on the Hunters. Marine: Sergeant Forge, we got your back get Anders out of here. Forge: Get to the LZ! Forge: Forge here! We made it, ready for extraction. Level ends Captain Cutter: Good work! Professor, I want to be briefed on your findings as soon as your on board. Sources